PROMISE
by daelogic
Summary: "Daehyun hanya diam. Masih dengan posesif memeluk Junhong. Perasaannya seolah menyuruhnya bertahan seperti itu jika tidak ingin Junhong meninggalkannya saat itu juga." BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : PROMISE**

**Rating : T**

**Length : oneshot**

**Genre: Angst *walaupun mungkin gagal***

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_"Daehyun hanya diam. Masih dengan posesif memeluk Junhong. Perasaannya seolah menyuruhnya bertahan seperti itu jika tidak ingin Junhong meninggalkannya saat itu juga."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas, without editing..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhong masih asyik berkutat dengan sebuah PC tablet ditangannya. Digoyang-goyangkannya benda itu. Dia tak sadar ketika seseorang tengah melipat dada sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya. Di lengan sosok masih tersampir jas putih panjang. Junhong terlalu asyik dengan game yang sedang ia mainkan rupanya.

Sosok itu melangkah memasuki kamar Junhong. Ketika melewati sebuah kursi, ia letakkan jas-nya di sana. Matanya memandang sayu pada Junhong yang masih memainkan gadget ditangannya. Diliriknya nakas disamping ranjang Junhong. Nasi beserta lauknya masih tergeletak tak tersentuh. Sambil menghelas nafas panjang, namja itu berjalan mendekati Junhong. Ketika sampai di depan Junhong, segera ia berjongkok dan meraih pelan benda di tangan Junhong lalu menaruhnya di kasur.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Junhong tersenyum. Lalu dengan sigap, dipeluknya sosok nyata didepannya itu.

"Hyung... Daehyun hyung pulang..."

Junhong mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli jika bisa saja ia kesulitan bernafas dan berakibat fatal pada kondisinya.

"Kau belum menjawabku Junhong-ah..."

Daehyun bergumam lembut sambil mengusap surai kebiruan milik Junhong.

"Aku menunggumu...menyuapiku."

Daehyun melonggarkan pelukan mereka hingga terlepas. Lalu tangannya meraih pelan pipi Junhong.

"Maafkan aku...aku sibuk mengurus pasien di rumah sakit."

"Tak apa hyung. Sekarang, suapi aku."

Daehyun mengulas senyum. Lalu, dia berdiri dan mengambil piring yang sedari tadi berada di nakas. Junhong mendudukkan dirinya nyaman dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Daehyun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap Junhong. Satu sendok nasi ia suapkan pada Junhong.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak hyung...kau mau kusuapi juga?"

Hati Daehyun mencelos kala itu juga. Menangis diam. Dia tahu. Dia paham jika Junhong tidak bisa merasakan rasa nasi yang suapkan pada Junhong. Dan ketika melihat kakaknya menangis, Junhong berhenti mengunyah nasinya dan menelannya langsung.

"Hyung...jangan menangis..."

Tangannya terulur meraih pipi Daehyun. Mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir di wajah tampan sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku Junhong-ah...maafkan aku."

Tangan Daehyun tak sanggup bertahan. Bahkan ia tak sanggup lagi memegang piring itu. Diletakkannya perlahan piring itu di kasur tempatnya dan Junhong duduk.

"Bukan salahmu hyung..."

Junhong mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Daehyun yang langsung membalas pelukan itu. Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah ini kesempatan terakhirnya bisa memeluk adiknya, cintanya.

"Junhong-ah...bertahanlah. bertahanlah..."

Suara Daehyun tertahan. Berbisik penuh kesakitan.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung...aku akan baik-baik saja bersamamu...aku tidak apa-apa...asalkan bersamamu..."

Daehyun merasa bahunya basah. Dia tahu Junhong ikut menangis. Saat itu juga, Daehyun melonggarkannya pelukannya dan menatap Junhong.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Jadi bertahanlah demi aku. Kumohon...berjanjilah"

Junhong mengangguk mantap. Tersenyum tulus.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung...janji..."

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junhong. Dahi keduanya bertemu hingga berakhir dengan Daehyun yang mengecup perlahan bibir Junhong. Bukan lumatan, hanya sentuhan. Dan kembali air mata itu jatuh. Bermuara di bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

_"Hyung..."_

"Kenapa Junhong-ah?"

_"Bisa pulang sekarang?"_

"Aku akan ada meeting dengan dokter lain Junhong-ah."

_"Oh...begitu..."_

Hening. Sambungan telepon itu tidak terputus. Hanya saja Junhong tidak melanjutkan percakapannya. Dan itu membuat Daehyun kalap tiba-tiba.

"Junhong-ah...kau tak apa kan? Ada yang sakit?"

Masih diam. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Ya...Jung Junhong...jawab aku..."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Jung Jun..."

_"Hahaha...aku baik-baik saja hyung. Aku akan menunggumu. Jadi cepat pulang ya."_

**Klik.**

Sambungan itu terputus. Perasaan Daehyun tidak seperti biasanya. Panik. Cemas. Khawatir. Tidak biasanya sang adik memintanya pulang. Dia tidak akan pernah meminta Daehyun pulang cepat. Sekalipun. Dan tanpa basa basi, diraihnya kunci mobil di laci meja kerjanya. Berlari keluar ruangan. Dia ingin cepat sampai dirumah.

_'Junhong...bertahanlah...'_

.

.

.

Daehyun membuka kasar pintu rumahnya. Mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua. Daehyun berlari masuk. Mencoba memanggil Junhong.

"Junhong-ah..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hal itu membuat Daehyun semakin khawatir. Dinaikinya tangga. Terasa sangat tinggi jika ia tengah terburu-buru seperti ini.

_Dimana Junhong?_

_Junhong akan baik-baik saja._

Kalimat-kalimat itu tetap berputar-putar di otaknya. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di depan pintu kamar Junhong. Dibukanya pintu itu cepat.

"Junhong-ah...Junhong!"

Panik. Sakit. Tercekat. Semua itu dirasakan Daehyun ketika mendapati adiknya tengah tersungkur di tepi ranjang dengan ponsel di tangannya. Diraihnya tubuh Junhong. Ditepuk-tepuk pipi Junhong pelan, berharap dengan begitu sang adik akan terbangun.

"Junhong-ah...bertahanlah...bangun..."

Masih dengan usaha yang sama, Daehyun menepuk pelan pipi Junhong dan terus memanggil-manggil nama adiknya itu. Dan berhasil. Mata itu terbuka dan menatap lemah Daehyun.

"H-hyung..."

"Junhong-ah...mana yang sakit?"

"Gendong aku ke tempat tidur hyung...lantainya dingin."

Daehyun segera mengangkat tubuh adiknya yang sedikit lebih besar itu ke tempat tidur. Dibaringkannya Junhong perlahan dan Daehyun menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Masih dingin?"

Junhong mengangguk lemah. Daehyun yang panik segera berdiri, berniat mengambil selimut lain.

"H-hyung..."

Daehyun menghentikan gerakannya. Dia berbalik menatap Junhong.

"Ada apa Junhong? Mana yang sakit? Katakan..."

Daehyun berlutut di samping tempat tidur Junhong. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari sang adik.

"Aku ingin tidur hyung. Kemarilah...aku ingin dipeluk olehmu."

Tanpa jawaban, Daehyun menaiki tempat tidur Junhong. Lalu berbaring dan menyamankan posisinya disamping Junhong dan merengkuh Junhong erat.

"Sudah merasa hangat?"

"Tidak tahu hyung. Dingin. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun."

Daehyun merasa sakit. Sangat sakit, ketika mendengar ucapan Junhong.

"Kunyalakan pemanas ruangan?"

"Tidak hyung. Tetap begini saja."

Daehyun hanya diam. Masih dengan posesif memeluk Junhong. Perasaannya seolah menyuruhnya bertahan seperti itu jika tidak ingin Junhong meninggalkannya saat itu juga.

"Hyung..."

Suara Junhong terdengar seperti bisikan. Hampir saja Daehyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Hm..."

"Jika aku pergi, apa aku berarti mengingkari janji?"

Daehyun terkejut. Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Daehyun tidak mau mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal atau apapun itu sekarang.

"Kau harus tetap disini...kau tidak akan kemana-mana..."

Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bahkan sebentar saja hyung?"

"Tidak...Sebentar...bahkan satu detik saja, kau harus tetap disini."

Junhong mengulas senyum. Berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan terasa berat untuk membalas pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku akan kembali hyung. Aku janji."

"Kau tidak perlu berjanji lagi Junhong-ah. Satu-satunya janji yang harus kau penuhi hanya satu. Kau tetap disini, bersamaku."

Junhong menggeleng pelan. Dan itu membuat Daehyun merasa kalah telak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung. Maka dari itu, aku menawarkan janjiku yang lain."

Daehyun merasa matanya memanas. Air matanya siap keluar kapan saja.

"Aku akan kembali. Jadi...hyung...maukah berjanji menungguku kembali?"

Daehyun menggeleng. Keluar sudah air mata yang sedari tadi bertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak...tetap disini Junhong."

"Hyung...kemarilah...turunkan wajahmu."

Daehyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Junhong. Menatap iris bening sang adik, yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku...mencintaimu, Jung Daehyun."

Junhong tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah dan mencium bibir Daehyun. Keduanya memejamkan mata, dan ketika tautan itu terlepas, Daehyun tahu Junhong benar-benar serius mengganti janjinya. Junhong pergi, dan akan kembali lagi. Meskipun entah kapan.

.

.

.

"Daehyun hyung..."

Dokter itu menoleh pada Jongup. Seorang dokter muda dan rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa Moon?"

Jongup hanya meringis sambil menggaruk lehernya sendiri.

"Aku ijin sebentar boleh? Himchan hyung..."

"Arasseo...arasseo...pergilah."

Belum selesai Jongup mengutarakan alasannya, Daehyun sudah memotongnya. Dia paham betul. Jongup dan Himchan, dokter gigi itu, sedang dalam masa pendekatan.

"Gumawo hyung. Ah iya...masih ada satu pasien yang harus kutangani, jadi..."

"Baiklah, aku yang mengurus pasienmu. Hanya satu kan?"

Jongup semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ah, gumawo Daehyun hyung. Nanti kau kutraktir."

Jongup berteriak sambil berlari-lari kecil. Daehyun hanya mendengus pelan. Dilihatnya berkas data pasien Jongup.

"Sakit apa anak ini?"

Daehyun membaca riwayat penyakit pasien Jongup.

"Hanya penyakit ringan. Kurasa tak apa jika aku yang mengurusnya."

Daehyun mengambil stetoskop di saku jasnya dan mengalungkannya di leher. Kemudian dia bertemu seorang suster lalu menyuruh suster itu memanggail sang pasien agar datang ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan praktek Daehyun.

"Masuk..."

Daehyun masih sibuk membaca berkas sang pasien hingga ia tak sadar sang pasien sendiri sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..uhm..dokter Jung.."

Mendengar suara itu, Daehyun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap sang pasien. Dan saat itu juga, jantungnya ingin keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sang pasien hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Zelo, uisanim."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aigoooo...**

**Coba-coba bikin yg angst..ga tau jadi apa kagak..ga tauuuu...maafkan saya..karena ini jadi satu jam saja..gara2 daesomnia..eh insomnia maksud saya...**

**Tadinya mau sad ending..tapiiii..ga tega misah daelo TTATT**

**Hahaha..terimakasih kali ini buat om **_Timberlake_** yang tiba2 nanyi dikuping bawain lagu **_Mirror_**...kyaaaa...saya nangis liat MV-nya...saya mewek denger lagunya...**

**Terimakasih buat yg lirik,baca,review,favorite, follow (kalau ada)...hihihi**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
